


Waste, Want

by orphan_account



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, Elves, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Fights, Gen, Go-Backs, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Snow and Ice, War, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Waste, Want

Tentek writhed on the floor, his legs crushed. Trolls were hammering on their stone barrier. They'd have to get out of the corridor right now. 'Leave him!' Vaya commanded. 

'No!' Kahvi barked, shoved her aside and hoisted Tentek on her shoulder.

It was a hard day. At the end of it, Tentek, hastily bandaged, strapped to the back of Kahvi's elk, was nearly dead. The chief laid him on the healer's furs herself.

Her eye caught Vaya's, watching, questioning. 'He's our best tanner,' was all Kahvi said, before she went to the fire to strip out of her ice-stiff leathers.


End file.
